Feet in Flight
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day thirty-eight: Mike and Kurt share in their love of dance.


_So the hiatus is over, I did my twenty-one ficlets and all... but I didn't want to stop ;) So I'm not! I want to see how long I can keep this up, one every day, so off we go :)_

* * *

**"Feet in Flight"  
Kurt & Mike**

"Hey, Kurt, Friday?" Mike turned to call to him as they passed each other in the hall. Kurt paused, needing a moment to adjust to this, and then nodded. "Great," Mike went along.

The friendship was still in the infant stages. Neither of them had sought it out; it was the result of nothing but chance… and competition.

Mike had volunteered to aid in choreography of a number for Glee Club, at the same time as Kurt. Rather than pitting the boys against one another, Mr. Schuester had made it so that Mike and Kurt were to co-create the number. Kurt had resisted the idea of conceding his vision at first, but with a little coaxing by Mr. Schuester, he'd agreed… on the condition that he got final say. Mike was fine with it, and so their cooperation was initiated.

Their first 'creative meeting' was scheduled for the next day, during lunch hour. Kurt made a quick deal of lunch before going to change into more dance-appropriate clothes. He headed toward the rehearsal room, expecting to have time to get started before Mike arrived.

When he arrived though, Mike was already there. Kurt stopped at the door to see what he was up to. He had his headphones on and was dancing in the restrained manner that told Kurt he was working out some moves. Rather than disturb him, Kurt stood as he was, observing his "opponent," sizing him up. Mike was obviously gifted. He'd known this even in the days where he'd coached the football team through the Single Ladies routine. But it was also clear each of them had a very different skill set when it came to style.

He had to admit, there were a number of things that Mike could do that he couldn't… This admission wouldn't be made to anyone but himself, of course.

Once he'd had enough of playing wallflower, he took a few steps to the side to enter Mike's line of sight. He stopped short when he saw Kurt, pulling out his headphones.

"Sorry, didn't see you. How long have you…" Kurt put his bag down.

"Not long. You?"

"Mrs. Carpenter had a doctor's appointment so she let us go early. Figured I might get a leg up," he explained.

"You sure did," Kurt gave him a nod.

"Ready to go?"

"Easy there," he held up his hand, stepping back to start stretching. "Give me a minute, go get some water," he waved him off. Mike hesitated, unsure whether to stand as he did or to move away and 'go get some water' as Kurt suggested.

Eventually, Kurt was ready, so he turned to Mike, hands planted on his hips. "Okay, let's hear it. What do you have?"

The process as a whole was an uphill battle. The two of them had a very different vision guiding them, which made it hard to get things started. Kurt wasn't giving Mike any slack, which he handled well enough… at first. At the fifth incarnation of "Okay, let me stop you there," he'd had it.

"Kurt, I'm really trying to work with you here, but if you don't cut it out, we're going to have a problem," he shook his head.

"What are you going to do, throw me into the dumpster? That's just getting old," he shook his head, not wanting to appear weak or threatened.

"What?" Mike blinked. "No, I…" he let out a breath. "Look, this would be easier if you didn't shoot down everything I say." Kurt's expression didn't shift too far, but still he seemed to understand.

"I guess we could do that." Mike nodded. "I didn't know you cared about this so much," he gave him a look.

"Neither did I… not really, not for a while. But I really want to make this great."

"Well, you do have some good ideas," he admitted. "And moves."

"Thanks," Mike found his hesitating compliments amusing. "So do you."

With the first step in the direction of collaboration, the rest of the period was able to be productive. In the end, Mike took a seat, indicating for Kurt to join him. After a moment, he sat next to him.

"Have you been dancing long?"

"Years," Kurt nodded. "You?"

"Couple years," he nodded back. "I really liked what you did with the team… guess that's part of why I joined."

"Well your talents were being wasted on that team, if you ask me," Kurt volunteered a smirk and Mike chuckled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say that near the coach," he pointed out.

"Yeah," Kurt shook his head.

They'd gotten together to give final touches to their number that afternoon and the next lunch break before presenting it for the rest of the club to learn.

It was a great success, not only for the club, but also to turn Kurt and Mike from team mates to what was becoming more and more recognizable as friendship. They got together now and again during off times, showing one another a few new moves to add to their arsenal. As difficult as it had been to start, they now understood each other that much more.

THE END


End file.
